


Photograph

by anvthxma



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: F/M, My first fic, im pretty bad, twenty one pilots - Freeform, youre a photographer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 13:45:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13319415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anvthxma/pseuds/anvthxma
Summary: You're a photographer touring with Twenty One Pilots that had previously met Brad at one of your showings where he decided to hire you since he needed some extra help. It was an irresistible offer that soon comes with a few extra surprises





	Photograph

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic hope you enjoy ! Feel free to critique my work

Every step echoed as you walked through the empty arena. For the few minutes it took ou to get across it was a small moment of serenity. You looked down at your trashy, worn out vans to see that your VIP pass had fallen off your lanyard so you bent down to pick it up. You soon had to look up because you heard a conversation that you couldn’t quite make out. After few steps you reached your destination which was the stage where the band would soon be performing on. You began to map out areas of the stage where you could get a good view. Seeing that most front space would put you in a dangerous spot where people in the pit could grab you and that certainly wouldn’t make for a great night.. Your concentration was interrupted when you heard the exchange of words between two familiar voices. “ So my drums will go here and then the piano here. Normal Setup Right?” ….”Yeah of course we don’t want to change anything’ You stood there continuing to survey the stage as well as the boys until you saw someone wave at you “You’re one of Brad’s assistants right?’ ….”Yea, Y/N, Just making sure I can find a good angle to get some pictures of you guys to post” you felt yourself become nervous knowing that you found yourself in an awkward situation by staring at them dead on. “ Well if you’d like you take some ‘behind the scenes’ pictures of us. Were not too occupied at the moment” The boys stood in the middle of the stage looking into an empty arena and you took a picture from behind them.Then you noticed a look on Tyler’s face. His eyes began to wrinkle as he smiled and hugged Josh. Josh just hugged his best friend even tighter. You coudn’t help but smile too. ” Hey Tyler, what’s up” He then loosened his grip on his friend and revealed his face so you could see his dark brown eyes.” It’s just I can’t believe any of this really.We’ve done so much for the people around us and I...I never thought I would make it this far.”


End file.
